This Mortal Coil
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Nikola tries to force Helen to slow down and Will steps in to pick up the pieces. Helen/Will, One sided Nikola/Helen


**This Mortal Coil**

**Category**: Angst, Hurt/comfort

**Pairing**: Helen/Will, One sided Nikola/Helen

**Summary**: Nikola tries to force Helen to slow down and Will steps in to pick up the pieces.

**Warnings**: Minor sexual assault.

**Disclaimer**: Own nadda.

**Authors Notes**: Okay, so this set between Vigilante and Hollow Men. It's an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while now but despite much effort I'm not sure it translated well to paper. Hopefully it's not too OOC, it may have to undergo a re-write at a later stage so constructive criticism is more than welcome :P

* * *

Nikola draws his hand round the elaborate corner of the Sanctuary, pausing on an abrupt twist of concern as his gaze locates the women he's been trailing.

She doesn't look good.

One fist is bunched to the wall while her other smothers a coughing fit and it's enough to roll his stomach. Not a feeling he's used to. In fact, the emotion that's been plaguing him since turning mortal is starting to become a nuisance. For the most part he's been successful in ignoring it but in this particular instance he can't seem to switch off. Ever since she appeared in the elevator bruised and beaten he's been experiencing an uncharacteristic desire to confirm she's handling the situation. Its a need bred out of concern, a weakness that he's succumbed to but even more alarming than the sickly human trait is the truth unravelling in front of him.

If she doesn't slow down... the radiation sickness is going to kill her.

It's attacking her body with vigour and unless she concedes to rest, they won't get a chance to find the city before it takes it's toll. The thought is enough to kick start his feet and he moves steadily, reaching her side with a light touch.

She bristles at the contact immediately shrugging him off, "Nikola don't fuss, I'm perfectly fine."

"Helen."

The warning is firm but unintentionally ignites a flare of anger in her gaze and he's wary not to appear patronising, "listen to me... you're exhausted, you need to rest."

"Like I said-" she reiterates, deliberately lacing her tone with annoyance, "i'm _fine_."

Her reaction makes it clear she's not going to play ball but he's willing to give her the benefit of the doubt... or in the very least try approaching the situation with a little more tenacity before resorting to more drastic measures. "Now come on, I'm asking nicely," he tilts his head with a raised brow, "I will drag you kicking and screaming If I have to."

"Nikola don't be absurd."

Her frustration reaches it's peak as the corridor starts to sway and she sucks in a deep breath turning away from him. It's an instinctive need to remain preoccupied and keep moving but it's far from the state of denial he believes it to be. She know what's at stake. It's her life on the line and it's her right to deal with it, however she sees fit.

There's a sudden sting in her arm but it's nothing compared to the jolt as her body is pushed back roughly against the wall.

For a moment she's too stunned to respond, desperately trying to catch her breath as his eye's level with her own. There's no sign of reprieve in them and she swallows, struggling against the arms keeping her pinned firmly in place. "Nikola, I swear...I am running out of tolerance for this behaviour."

He dismisses the threat with a hint of amusement, "you claim you're fine then prove it."

She glares at the audacity preparing to raise her knee but the action is easily anticipated. She's too weak and he's faster, trapping her thigh with tight leg muscles, "_that's_ it-" he urges, pressing his lips hotly to her ear, "make me stop, fight me."

Part of him nearly concedes to guilt at her pathetic attempt but he doesn't relent. It's a test of willpower. He's delivering his point the only way he knows she'll accept it, though there wont be any sense of victory in the outcome.

Still... he's prepared to make the sacrifice.

So long as it prolongs her life he'll wear the burden of her hate for as long as it takes to see them through this mess.

He descends upon her neck and she squirms but doesn't have the strength to push him away. He isn't bluffing. Unless she's prepared to admit how weak she really is he'll take this all the way and the thought is as terrifying as it is humiliating.

"_Don't_-" an embarrassed flush rises as she tries to protest the advance but his response is overpowering and she hisses sharply at the nails biting down into her her soft flesh, "Nikola, stop!"

The grip doesn't ease and she's mortified at the hot tears threatening her vision. She doesn't want to break, not in front of him and most certainly not like this but she can already feel the strangled sob building in her chest. "_Please_..." it's close to begging as she twists painfully against him, "you're hurting me, _stop_-"

"_Tesla_!"

The intruding sound belongs to her protege and she's never been more relieved to hear his voice as it descends upon them with force, "what the hell do you think you're doing, let her go!"

Nikola complies a little too easily, releasing her with an indignant puff of air, "can't you see mummy and daddy are busy. If we need you to fetch the paper we'll call." It's a smokescreen and an effective one at that. Too good because this is precisely what he would've chosen if given the option; Helen at breaking point and young junior here to step in and take over.

It's almost poetic that he's managed to orchestrate the entire thing, yet still come out of it looking like an ass.

"Leave now, or so help me _I'll_-" the threat hitches as Will notes the situation, his trained eye fitting together the disjointed pieces. Some thing's not right. There's a subtle acceptance in Nikola's gaze, calculated control in his stance and not an ounce of tension to suggest his actions were unwarranted.

It's puzzling but not as much as his quick submission is.

"_Well_-" Nikola puts on a scowl for show his tone dripping with sarcasm, "I can't possibly argue with that can I?" Turning sharply, he's adamant to leave before any questions are asked. Heaven help him if they discover the vile plague of emotion that's latched onto his reformed cells.

He'd never live it down.

Will shifts his focus back to Magnus, putting the odd behaviour out of his mind for now. He can tell she's visibly shaken. Whatever he interrupted -_and god he's glad he did_- her discomfort is far more apparent than it would be under normal circumstances.

"I'm all right."

She answers the question before he has a chance to ask, drawing in a terse breath. The lie is nowhere near believable. Every part of her body is throbbing with pain but she's determined to maintain a sense of dignity and keep composed. A task proving all the more difficult under his concerned gaze. "I'm fine Will, please just go-" she bowels her head in avoidance, hoping it will deter him from staying but the request is flatly ignored.

"Not going to happen..." he steps forward, lightly placing his hand over her shoulder and is surprised when she flinches at the contact.

He's not the only one.

She's never been on this on edge around him, certainly not _scared _and she wonders when exactly it was that she lost the ability to command authority. It's embarrassing, another blow to her pride and she closes her eyes willing the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Magnus..." he's calm but firm trying to pretend her reaction doesn't hurt, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you okay?"

She raises her head and the slight nod is enough for him.

Slipping his arm gently around her waist he eases her from the wall and while she doesn't relax fully into the touch, she's compliant enough to let him lead her. A fact which he's grateful for because as they begin moving the severity of her illness starts to hit home.

Periodic stumble, slight tremors... it's all a harsh indicator of how fast she's deteriorating and he prays it's merely exhaustion.

The tense silence extends to her bedroom and he opens the door manoeuvring them into the large space. He's half expecting her to pull away and when she doesn't he takes the initiative, guiding her to the edge of the king size bed.

It dips slightly under her weight and he kneels on the soft carpet, hoping to force her downcast gaze.

It doesn't work.

She's still refusing to look at him and he sighs, feeling a jolt of anger as the fresh bruises on her wrist catch his attention. He thinks he might just understand the motive behind Tesla's attack but is still objective to the violence. Whatever game he was playing at, it wasn't necessary to hurt her. Least of all if he really was trying to do the right thing.

Taking her hand slowly, he instinctively traces the blotched skin under his thumb and the touch is so delicate he's not expecting the escaped sob that follows. The sound twists like a knife and he immediately lets go.

"I'm sorry, I..." he quickly realises when she doesn't pull away that he didn't hurt her -_not physically at least_- and reaches up gently cupping the side of her face.

She finally accepts the comfort turning into his hand with another choked breath and he's there in an instant pulling her tightly against his chest. He understands. She's not used to physical drain, the emotion that surfaces when the body reaches breaking point and he's once again reminded of why her longevity can be perceived as a curse at times.

"I know it's hard-" he whispers softly, "but you can't rely solely on stubbornness. You need to rest, give yourself enough energy to fight this."

After a moment to gain composure she lifts her head meeting his gaze with apprehension. There's an irrational fear in the back of her mind screaming that sleep is one step closer to her body giving in, that time is precious and can't afford to be squandered away by empty darkness.

It may be irrational but the grip is real, crushing her chest like a vice.

"_Please_-" he begs lightly, reading every thought as it crosses her pale features. They're concerns he shares but right now it's about priorities, returning her to a state where she's capable of getting to the city.

He's relieved when she concedes, resting her head on the pillow with a heavy sigh and he moves to settle in behind her.

She's a little surprised but finds the comfort reassuring as his arm winds protectively over her stomach. It's something she sought from John but failed to receive and the realisation is as genuine as it is disarming. He makes her feel safe. _He's_ the one she trusts the most, not her ex-finance or Nikola both men who she's known for over a century, but the man lying beside her.

"Will-" her fingers close deftly over his warm hand, breathing through the pain in her chest but the question proves too much effort to voice.

"You shouldn't be alone-" he says simply, answering her thoughts with a tentative breath. Despite her resistance he knows she'll succumb to sleep soon and he wants to join her but there's something he needs to do first.

Waiting until he's sure, when her body has fully relaxed, he peels his arm away not in the least surprised when she doesn't stir. He's still careful though, edging off the mattress and finding his way out of her bedroom with barely audible sound. There's a hint of doubt clouding the decision to leave her but his feet continue down the sparse corridor regardless, twisting and turning until they eventually land him outside the library door. As he expected it's occupied but the warm glow invites him in despite previous reservations.

Nikola is aware of his presence immediately.

"_Well_, look at this-" he drawls, circling the tall stemmed glass of Pinot Noir in his hand, "to what do I owe this particular pleasure?" There's a hesitant beat and he waits patiently, balancing his feet on the large studious desk between them.

Will taps his fingers lightly on the polished wood finding the ounce of gratitude he wanted to convey is sticking thickly to the back of his throat. "Let me make something clear," he finally pushes out, "I don't agree with what you did. It was humiliating, degrading and if you _ever _touch or hurt her again-"

He falters, having gone off track and draws in a steady breath trying again,"I think I know why you did it, and... thank you."

The expensive liquid tips but Nikola manages to keep his composure immaculate, forcing an intrigued brow. "Dear William, I think you might have your wires crossed. You shouldn't be thanking me for trying to take advantage of a sick women."

Will's certain the deflection proves his point. The fact the former vampire is indulging rather than working on the bracelet suggests his mind is far from focused and in light of their last encounter, he can easily guess the reason. "You care about her."

It's an observation based on more than just their extended history of friendship. He's trained to read people, their mannerisms and Nikola's concern may be hard to pick but it's definitely there. "It's okay you know-" he offers, in a way he hopes doesn't sound condescending, "you're allowed to."

_Hardly_, Nikola thinks taking another long sip from his glass.

For over a century he's never held the right to care about her, continuously surrounded by men flaunting it in his face and her protege is no exception. The only difference is tonight he's grateful. For all his scientific brilliance he's no where near qualified to deal with Helen in her current state and they both know it.

"What I care about is finding the city, that's all." He's determined to deny all else and swirls his drink in a bored fashion, "I believe we've been through this already, no Helen, no-"

"Okay," Will raises his hands in a defensive manor, "I was just... you know what, never mind." He shakes his head realising the effort isn't worth it. They could stay here and debate all night but it wouldn't see any truths revealed, nor would it help Magnus.

"Look... that's all I wanted so-" he motions to the door eager to escape the rise of tension but is barely a few steps forward when he's called back.

"_William_."

He stops, turning around with hesitation. The man has vacated his seat wearing a look of confidence tainted with his usual arrogance... but there's a distinct lack of smugness as he closes the distance between them. Once he does, it seems to take forever for him to choose the right words.

"How is she?"

Will instantly understands the reason behind his reluctance and isn't sure how far to push the genuine concern. "_Better_-" he eventually decides on a straightforward answer, "sleeping at least."

"She trusts you." Nikola points out, not bothering to hide the bitter sting that reverberates with the knowledge. Helen's loyalty maybe be candid but her emotions aren't and it's nearly inconceivable that she's chosen such an uninteresting, dare he use the term _human_, to confide in.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or offer my condolences..." there is enough pause for him to inch forward, hiding the malice in order to further his point, "fair warning junior, you had better know exactly what you hope to gain from all this and for gods sake, if you think it's love then start running now."

Will bristles, immediately picking up on the undertone. "A mistake I wouldn't be the first to make-" he assumes and the revelation come as a surprise, "either you loved her or you still do?"

This time his bitterness finds it way out in low chuckle, "_both_... but only ever in the physical sense."

He hopes it's a joke but before Will can decide the former vampire has backed off to his previous position, pouring himself a fresh glass of red. "Isn't it past your bed time?" He's done discussing the matter, has probably already given away too much but the information will remain between the two of them. At least it should, if the boy knows what's good for him.

"Yeah, it is."

Intrigue gives way to common sense and Will takes the out deciding it's in his best interests to return and check on Magnus... but there's a wave of sympathy he can't quite shake as he passes through the door. He knows what it's like to be on the outside, to give and have nothing gained in return. However, he and Nikola are vastly different in character and while he's sympathetic he can't quite stretch to call it empathy.

The feeling ebbs as he gets further away, fading into concern as he navigates the winding corridors. The walk back seems longer, more tiring and he picks up the pace slightly. He very much doubts Magnus would have woken up in the time he was gone but the slightest chance sits uncomfortably in his stomach, only easing when he reaches her door.

As he pushes it open he's relieved to see she's exactly how he left her. Curled up on one side, completely oblivious to everything around her and sleeping soundly.

It should be comforting but the sight stings hotly behind his gaze. He's not ready for this, to lose her... he never will be and the realisation crushes painfully in his chest.

Maybe Nikola's right, maybe he should run while he has the chance.

A soft moan breaks the silence and he swallows forgetting the notion in an instant. He's more preoccupied with the sound and instead of dwelling he kicks off his shoes, climbing delicately over the duvet to reach her. She settles immediately, shifting back into his chest and he obliges resting his hand lightly over her stomach.

She trusts him and for the moment that's enough to validate his decision to stay.

00

* * *

00

Waking to a tight hold Helen panics for a moment, fully aware the arm belongs to her protege. It's not that she doesn't appreciate his intentions, last night she wasn't exactly behaving in an all together manor but in the light of day her actions seem childish and the memories causes a hot flush to creep up her neck.

He shouldn't of stayed.

_She _shouldn't have let him.

Twisting, she tries to find a way out of the embrace without disturbing him but the effort proves futile. All she manages to accomplish is to change position so she's facing him and even whilst asleep, she can see the tense set of his features. It should deter her more but it doesn't, easing her embarrassment into a soft sigh instead.

Perhaps she's letting him get too close but the dark circles are an indication of his concern, a physical reminder that he's facing her demons despite every attempt to keep him at a safe distance. If anything, her actions have only caused him to worry more and she hates that whichever path she chooses; let people in or shut them out, both inevitably lead to hurt.

Without thinking she reaches up to smooth the wrinkled skin, as if it will somehow give him a moments peace.

It doesn't.

He wakes immediately, confusion and concern swirling behind unguarded eye's and she draws in a sharp breath at their intensity not quite certain how to react. She wants to reassure him and the urge is instinctive, finding his lips tentatively and coaxing him slowly awake.

His reaction is one of an almost desperate need and she takes advantage of the fact, deepening the kiss with less hesitation.

But it's not what she expected.

There's no fire works or bells ringing and the pain exploding in her chest is a harsh reminder of everything she's trying to forget. He deserves more, so much more and the burn of frustration hitches roughly in her throat, "...I can't, I'm _sorry_-" she's mortified, desperately seeking an escape but his silence speaks volumes and she immediately stills.

It seems to be the desired reaction because his grip loosens but before she can take any initiative he's easing her back down onto the mattress. "Just relax-" he commands gently and she can already feel the pressure subsiding in her ribs.

After a few steady breaths he climbs off the bed and she resists the urge to call him back, trailing his movement to the night stand where he pops a bottle of painkillers. She's accepts the pills graciously and is relived when he returns, propping himself up on one elbow beside her. "_Better_?"

She nods trying to shrug off the awkwardness but he seems completely unaware of her discomfort.

"Good." He shifts, bringing his head down to meet her lips softly and once again it takes her by surprise. There's no expectation, no judgement, just a warmth spreading through her body at the contact and she realises that _this _is the kind of kiss she could loose herself in for days.

Unfortunately though, they're both aware they don't have that time to waste and part to a comfortable silence.

"Stay here-" he murmurs under a light smile, "I'll go see if Tesla has that bracelet working yet."

"_Will_..." she's not sure what she means to say and the unspoken words twist into a content sigh. For the first time in a long while she feels no pressure to explain herself, no desire to hide beneath forced bravado. He'd see straight through it anyway and that lifts an incredible weight off her shoulders.

He watches the thought dwindle and reaches out gently stroking her face. It's a simple gesture, encouraging her lips to return a soft smile but he's hit with the sudden significance of the moment. The moment he knows with absolute clarity; Nikola is wrong,

It's not about labels, intentions or trying to anticipate outcomes.

People don't run from love, admiration or loyalty... they run from the uncertainty and he's never been more sure in his life that staying is worth the risk.

That _she's_ worth it.

"I'll be back soon-" he promises, watching her eyes drift shut in recognition. It's a relief because when he returns she's going to need the strength. They're actually going to do this. They're going to locate the city, find answers _and _they're going to find a cure.

He's certain.

Because heaven help anyone who tries to stand in their way.


End file.
